we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amiibo
An amiibo is a Nintendo official device allowing people to unlock various contents or to upgrade their character (the list is below). Amiibos have been first introduced with Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. An amiibo depicts with high precision various Nintendo characters in 3D, however amiibo cards, especially for Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer exist too. To use an amiibo, you have to scan it on the lower screen of a New 3DS or on the squared space on the left of the Wii U gamepad. We can strongly bet that amiibos will be compatible with the future Nintendo game consoles, including the NX. Amiibo can be used with classic 3DS but you’ll have to buy a specific wireless device, an amiibo reader which takes the shape of a little white cylinder. What do they allow? * Mario Kart 8: A Mii suit based on the character the scanned amiibo depicts can be unlocked; * Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash: You can use your amiibo to have a teammate and you can upgrade them, allowing them to be always stronger. * Mario Party 10: You can unlock a specific game board in Amiibo Party based on every Super Mario characters who has an amiibo. * Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U: You can upgrade your character to become the strongest fighter. * Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge: Every Mario character who has an amiibo (except Wario) can be used to play as a Mini toy of that respective character. Using Wario or any other amiibo allow you to play as a Mini-toy named Spek. * Super Mario Maker: Most of the 99 first costumes of the game could be directly unlocked with amiibo, most of them from the Super Smash Bros series. Amiibo series Several series since 2014 have been released: * Super Smash Bros series started with the release of Super Smash Bros for Wii U/ 3DS. There were several waves. * Super Mario series: The first wave of Super Mario amiibo consisted of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, and Toad. They were released alongside Mario Party 10 in March of 2015. Poor sales of Mario Party 10 may have lead to other characters not getting amiibo for this game. A second wave was announced at E3 2016 to be released in November 2016 for Mario Party: Star Rush. This wave consisted of Super Mario versions of Wario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Rosalina. This wave also has the first amiibo of Daisy, Boo, and Waluigi. Gold and Silver versions of the Mario amiibo were released in the United States, with Gold Mario being sold in limited quantities and only at Walmart. Gold Mario was released alongside Mario Party 10 and Silver Mario was released alongside Wave 4 of the Super Smash Bros. amiibo series. * Kirby series: Consists of Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee. These amiibo work with the Kirby: Planet Robobot game. * Animal Crossing series: Two different sets of Animal Crossing amiibo have been released. The figures work with Animal Crossing amiibo festival and the amiibo cards with the game Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer. * The Legend of Zelda series: An amiibo of Midna and Wolf Link was released alongside The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD on the Wii U in March 2016. However, a new set of Zelda amiibo were announced at E3 2016 to accompany the new Zelda game, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. « Isolated » amiibo Some amiibo have been created as the only ones from a game/ a game series. Because of that they can’t be considered as a part of an amiibo series : * Chibi-Robo amiibo for the Chibi Robo! Zip Lash game. You can also unlock a Chibi-Robo costume in Super Mario Maker. * Shovel Knight amiibo for the Shovel Knight game, which allow to have a teammate in this game. Daisy Amiibo The waiting and hoping for a Daisy amiibo is finally over! On June 14th 2016, Nintendo confirmed there will be a new wave of Super Mario amiibo. Seven new amiibo will be released, and Daisy is one of them! A Daisy amiibo was one of the main goals of the We Are Daisy group, and it is finally confirmed. We have to wait a few months to buy it though. Daisy and the rest of the Wave 2 amiibo will be released on November 4, 2016. However, Wario, Rosalina, Donkey Kong, and Boo will be released in October 2016 in Europe. Daisy will release alongside Wario, Waluigi, Boo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Rosalina in November 2016 in the United States. Design The amiibo is based off Daisy's Mario Kart 7 artwork, which was later reused for Mario Party 10 And Mario Tennis Ultra Smash. There are some small differences compared to the artwork though. Her dress opens straight down, while in the artwork her dress is more curved. This is probably due to simplicity. Daisy’s arms appear to be thicker in her amiibo in comparison to her artwork, while her dress frills appear to be thinner. Her face also seems to be slightly different from the artwork. Finally, the colours appear to be a little bit different, though that could be a lighting effect. During the press conference of Mario Party Star Rush, Nintendo announced that the design may be subject to change - as her amiibo has to be mass produced. Bill Trinen also commented that amiibo can take 10 months to even a year to create, which could explain the long wait between Super Mario amiibo waves. Trivia * These amiibos may have been planned for longer. On the website of Nintendo of Japan, there were images of the Donkey Kong, Wario and Rosalina amiibos, only with a slightly different colour. This could indicate that Daisy's amiibo may also have been planned for longer. * The image on the right is also an official image of the new amiibo line. Note that Daisy is standing in the center of all seven new amiibos. * Amiibo have always been very well sold, doing much better than Nintendo’s goals for them. The new Super Mario amiibos, and especially the really awaited Daisy and Waluigi amiibos will very probably follow this rule! * Amiibo are often seen as collectible items by the fans, but this didn’t satisfy Nintendo because for them, amiibo are in priority a game complement, a way to extend the Nintendo experience. * Amiibo are to date the most precise reproductions of Nintendo characters ever created. * Amiibo, like the famous Pokemon cards, have a rarity, depending of the depicted character. In a same series this rate can vary. * In the United States, a man known as Mariotehplumber who hates Rosalina and other female characters, bought an entire stock of Super Smash Bros. Rosalina amiibo so that none of Rosalina's fans can get them. He also has bought many amiibo of other female characters and rarer characters. * In the United States and Canada, the Daisy amiibo along with the rest of the Wave 2 Super Mario amiibo were available for pre-order on Amazon the day they were revealed at E3 2016. Category:Navigation Category:Games Category:Merchandises